


Can't Fight This Feeling

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Magnus Bane, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Implied True Mates, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Omega Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec is a trained professional, always putting his Shadowhunter duties before all else. But in this moment, the only thing he can focus on is the sight in front of him and that smell that’s only growing sweeter and more appealing the closer he gets. What is it about this man that makes Alec crazy?ORThe five times Alec and Magnus couldn't keep their hands off each other in secret. And the one time they mated without hiding it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 538





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was live written over on [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server! If you're over 18 and love SH's come and join us! :D 
> 
> Based on the song Savage by Whethan
> 
> 'And baby every time you walk by  
> I can feel magic in the air  
> Promise this ain't a drop by  
> I'm tryna sweep you up and keep you here'

**ONE**

The mission started like any other. Alec had his orders and they were simple. Find a seelie with the information, take that information in exchange for a bracelet the Institute had. In and out. Simple. 

Walking into the club, Alec quickly realizes it won’t be that ease. With Isabelle by his side, Jace covering him from a distance, Alec starts through the club. Pandemonium is brimming with people. So many scents trying to dominant Alec's nose. It make him bristle.  _ Disgusting _ . 

"I'll check the bar," Isabelle says over the music. "You check the dance floor." 

Because of course. 

Alec weaves his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes open for a seelie with bright red hair wearing a matching tank top, the only way they'll know it's the right person. 

As he gets to the middle, a smell hits his senses, making his mouth water and his mind blank out. What  _ is _ that?

Alec freezes, uncaring about the bodies writhing around him in favor of sniffing out that intoxicating scent. It isn’t until someone bumps into him that Alec begins to move again. It doesn’t take him long to find the source. 

Alec's breath leaves his lungs with one deep sigh as his eyes meet another set, this pair a beautiful brown shade. The man smiles, his lips curling up in a way that makes Alec's stomach flutter. And admittedly, his cock harden. His cheeks heat as the man looks him up and down. He feels flayed open,  _ seen _ . 

Without his conscious thought, Alec moves, his eyes never leaving the other man's as he steps closer and closer. 

Alec is a trained professional, always putting his Shadowhunter duties before all else. But in this moment, the only thing he can focus on is the sight in front of him and that smell that’s only growing sweeter and more appealing the closer he gets. What is it about this man that makes Alec crazy?

When they're finally chest to chest with no where else to go, the man's nostrils flair, taking in Alec's scent just the same as Alec is doing to him. By the Angels, the man smells  _ divine _ , like he was handcrafted just for Alec. The man's chest vibrates with a growl of approval before his hands are finding Alec's hips, forcing him to sway along with the music. 

"What's your name, pretty boy?" the man asks, his voice like warm honey sliding down Alec's entire body. It makes him heat up that has nothing to do with the crowd pressed around them on every side. 

"Alec."

“Short for Alexander?” Alec nods and the man hums. “I’m Magnus.”

Having a name to the face makes Alec grin. He's never felt like this before. So all consumed by another person. He feels out of control but in the best way possible. 

"I'm going to kiss you, Magnus," he blurts out, his eyes widening only a moment before Magnus is grinning, his eyes flashing gold. Alec takes that as all the permission he needs before leaning down and taking Magnus' lips. 

Magnus moans against his lips, the vibrations going through Alec's entire body, lighting him up from the inside out. He feels reckless, like he's floating and the only things keeping his feet on the ground are Magnus' hands which are digging into his hips. 

Alec finally moves his hands from his sides, one touching the short hairs on the side of Magnus’ head, the other landing on the omega’s ass. It makes Magnus groan so he squeezes, feeling bold by Magnus’ reactions. 

Alec feels like a man possessed. That's the only excuse he gives himself before his hips are moving, sliding against Magnus' pelvis. He tightens the hand on Magnus' ass when he feels a matching hardness. Everything around them seems to fade away until it's only them, Alec and Magnus. Alpha and omega. 

Alec wonders for the briefest moment if he should feel bad, or  _ dirty _ about this. But then Magnus is biting down against his bottom lip and that thought is thrown out the window. How could something so  _ right _ be dirty?

They continue their grinding, in sync with the music, the base thumping through his chest. Magnus pulls back in order to breath, gritting out a broken, "Alexander."

"Fuck," Alec grits out through clenched teeth at the sound, his body responding to Magnus. One of Magnus' hands run down his chest, landing on his hard cock and it's all over. "Magnus!"

Alec comes, pleasure racing through him at the delicious pressure Magnus is providing. Magnus' other hand finds his shoulder, his nails digging into Alec and he welcomes it, hopes Magnus will leave a mark for him to find later when he's alone. 

It only takes a few more hip rolls before Magnus is stilling, his eyes clenching shut as he comes. The smell of Magnus' come hits Alec's nose and he growls. He leans down, nipping at Magnus' throat, wanting to mark him back in some way. 

Magnus looks up at him through his lashes. "I wanna see you again, Alexander," he says before his eyes are darting past Alec's shoulder. 

When Alec turns around, he sees the Seelie he's supposed to be meeting. 

**TWO**

"Magnus Bane."

Alec jolts, his steps picking up as he walks into the group. "What about Magnus Bane?"

They all lift their heads, and his mother gives him a look that he really can't care about right now, not when they're talking about Magnus. 

"We think he has a book we need. But he won't meet with just anyone, especially not Shadowhunters. So whoever goes will need to bring this," his mother explains, lifting a necklace. 

A jolt of jealousy goes through Alec's chest. He quickly pushes it away. Magnus is centuries old, what he did before Alec was even  _ born _ isn't something he should be worrying about. 

"I'll go," Alec volunteers. His mother gives him yet another look before nodding, passing the necklace over. 

If Alec has a pep in his step on his way to Magnus' loft, well, could anyone really blame him?

Alec activates his glamour rune and his speed rune, making his run to Magnus' loft that much quicker. He's not even out of breath when he steps up to the door. Well, maybe he is  _ a little _ but that's more of the adrenaline of seeing the omega again. 

"Alexander," Magnus greets, his voice coming out as a purr as he opens the door wearing a blue robe. Alec's mouth begins to water. 

"Hey, Magnus," he says back, eyeing Magnus up and down, taking him all in. He steps closer, taking in a deep breath, closing his eyes in order to savor the scent. 

"Let's get business out of the way," Magnus says, taking the necklace from Alec's hand and turning around, leaving Alec to follow behind. Without looking away, Magnus waves his hand, a thick book landing in Alec's hand. 

"Right," Alec murmurs, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Thanks for this."

Finally, Magnus looks away, tossing the necklace over his shoulder and Alec watches as it disappears into thin air. A wicked smile comes over Magnus' lips and Alec's heart picks up speed.

Magnus claps his hands together like he's wiping them off. "I'm so glad that's done. Now we can get to the fun part of the evening."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," Magnus hums. He steps forward, his hands touching Alec's chest. "I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that night."

"Yeah. Uh, I mean. Me too." Without thinking, Alec buries his nose against Magnus' throat, breathing him in. "You smell so good, Magnus."

Magnus makes a small broken noise in the back of his throat, his hands coming up to bury in Alec's hair, keeping him in place. Alec opens his mouth, just panting against the skin. His canines tingle, wanting to bite down but he resists, if only just barely.

"Can I?" Alec gets out, his voice cutting off as his nerves begin to take over. He's never been with someone before, never felt so compelled. And Magnus? Magnus is  _ beautiful _ and wonderful and much older than Alec. What if Alec isn't good enough?

"Anything," Magnus breathes out, his body going slack under Alec's hands. "Alec, anything. I mean it. I want it all."

Without another word, Alec falls to his knees. His hands shake as he opens Magnus' robe, letting it fall open and exposing his gorgeously smooth skin. His mouth waters again, wanting to suck mark after mark into the omega's skin. 

His eyes finally flit lower, taking in the long, hard erection right in front of him. He buries his nose against the short hairs at Magnus' pelvis, breathing his musky scent in before pulling back and opening his mouth. He takes Magnus into his mouth too far at first, gagging around his length. 

"Hey," Magnus says gently. "It's okay. Go slower." Alec does, taking just the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. "Yes," Magnus breathes. "That's it. Feels good."

Alec watches each and every reaction that flicks across Magnus' face. He works at hallowing his cheeks, sucking when he can, using his hand at Magnus' base to massage the part he can't fit into his mouth. 

The moment the scent of Magnus' slick hits his nose, Alec is lost. He reaches down, unzipping his jeans and pulling his own aching cock out. 

"Oh, fuck," Magnus murmurs, his eyes glued to where Alec is stroking himself. "That's so hot. Shit. You're gonna make me come, Alexander."

Alec hums around the cock in his mouth, making Magnus' body tense. "Fuck. Alpha!" Magnus cries as his cock grows impossibly harder before he's coming, filling Alec's mouth with his cum. 

The taste explodes across Alec's taste buds and he's lost in a wave of pleasure. He comes across the floor between Magnus' feet. 

When it's over, he slumps forward, dropping his forehead against Magnus' thigh. Instead of dismissing him or sending him away, Magnus runs gentle fingers through Alec's hair, massaging his scalp. 

"Stay," Magnus whispers and Alec's chest warms. His knot is still throbbing, there's a mess on the floor, and he's not sure how anyone would react to him being with a warlock but right now none of that matters. 

"Always," Alec whispers back and in his heart, he knows it's the truth.

**THREE**

Magnus shows up early, wanting to get this meeting done and over with. It's not everyday he's  _ summoned _ to the Institute so he knows it must be something important. 

He strolls in, trying to keep his chin held high, his armour firmly in place. Magnus is about to go straight towards Maryse’s office when a hand wraps around his wrist and  _ tugs _ .

The breath is stolen from Magnus' lungs as a pair of familiar lips assaults his own. He sinks into the kiss right away, his arms coming to rest against Alec's shoulders. The smell of his Shadowhunter fills his nose, making him feel simultaneously horny  _ and _ safe. 

"Magnus," Alec says with a sigh, a smile adorning his lips when they pull apart. 

"Why, what a wonderful welcome," Magnus says. "Hopefully you're not greeting every warlock like that."

Alec rolls his eyes, giving a huff. "You know you're my one and only." And it's the ease and total  _ matter of fact _ way Alec says it that has Magnus speechless. Alec leans down, kissing along his throat, distracting him from the emotions rising up inside of him. 

“I saw you,” Alec murmurs between kisses, his teeth grazing against Magnus’ sensitive skin. “Working your magic. Upgrading the wards. Fuck,” Alec gets out, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips, making Magnus feel just how hard he is. “Want you,” Alec whispers. “Can I have you?”

Magnus pulls back, looking into Alec's lust blown eyes. "Right here?" 

Alec smirks before tugging Magnus into a room, shutting it behind them and drawing a rune on the door. Before Magnus can question anything, his back his hitting the door, his Shadowhunter crowding against him. 

"Oh, darling," Magnus purrs before diving into another kiss, taking control and plunging his tongue into Alec's mouth. His hands are steady as they go to Alec's belt, pulling his pants open, shoving them down to his thighs. He does the same to his own. 

"Magnus," Alec gasps out as Magnus swipes his hand through his own crack, using his own slick to lube up their cocks. He wraps his hand around the both of them, stroking them together. The feel of Alec's cock pressed up against his own makes his knees weak. Thankfully, Alec is there to hold him up, keep him standing. 

Alec buries one of his hands in Magnus' hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Magnus moans as Alec's mouth descends, licking and lavishing the skin with attention. Magnus knows there'll be marks but he'll just conjure himself a scarf when he leaves. 

"By the Angel," Alec moans. "You make me crazy, Magnus."

Alec's free hand reaches between them, wrapping around his knot. Knowing his alpha is so close makes Magnus thrum with pleasure, and equal parts power. He did this. He made Alec this desperate and wanton. 

"I'm close," Alec warns, his cheeks becoming a rosy color, his eyes glassy. Gods, he's perfect. And Magnus has never wanted anyone as much as he wants Alec. 

Magnus' hand picks up speed. It's the feel of Alec biting his throat that throws Magnus over the edge. "Fuck," he gasps out, his cum flying over his fist and spattering all over their shirts. 

"Magnus," Alec whispers as he comes, burying his face against Magnus' throat. The smell inside the small room is a mix of  _ them _ and their arousal and their cum. Magnus breathes it in greedily, wanting to bottle it up and keep it forever. 

Magnus checks the time, cursing as he waves his hand and cleans them both. "I've got a meeting with your mother."

Alec winces. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Magnus kisses Alec's cheek. "Never apologize, Alexander. I can't help myself around you either, darling."

  
  


**FOUR**

"Mr. Bane, so glad you could join us."

"Mr. Lightwood. I wouldn't have missed it. I have the utmost respect for the new Head of the Institute." 

It's only a matter of time before this little game blows up in their face. But until then, Magnus plans on enjoying it. Like right now, when they're surrounded by their friends and family discussing business. They pass looks back and forth, their feet bumping against each other under the table. 

Raphael gives him a look but Magnus just shakes his head, waving him off. 

At the end of the meeting, Magnus stands, stretching his hands over his head. Is he putting on a show for a certain sexy alpha? Why yes, yes he is. And it seems to be working from the hungry look Alec gives him across the room. 

"Mr. Bane," Alec says, his voice coming out deeper than usual, lighting a fire inside of Magnus. "Can you come to my office? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course, Mr. Lightwood. I'm always happy to be of service."

As soon as they're behind closed doors, rune in place, Alec pounces. He picks Magnus up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Alec's waist. He lets out a moan at the manhandling, his cock filling with blood so fast it makes him dizzy. 

Alec lays him across his desk, leaning back just to  _ look _ . Magnus feels splayed open, so fucking vulnerable under Alec's watchful eyes but instead of wanting to close off and hide, he wants to open himself and show it all. So that's what he does. 

Magnus strips out of his clothes, preening when Alec licks his lips, letting out a growl of approval. Fuck, Alec makes him feel  _ beautiful _ and desired. 

Alec steps between his thighs, leaning down and sucking his cock into his mouth. Since they've gotten together, Alec has gone into sex with the same determined mindset he goes into anything else. Vigours training and practice makes Magnus a very happy and sated omega. 

This time though, Alec wants more than a blow job it would seem as his mouth wanders lower, finding Magnus' hole. 

"Fuck!" Magnus yells, his body jolting as Alec's warm tongue touches his most private area. Alec licks across his crack before sucking on his hole, moaning as Magnus begins to slick. 

"Holy shit," Alec says pulling up and looking at Magnus. He looks  _ wrecked _ and he's the one giving the pleasure, his cheeks pink, his eyes wild, his chin shiny with slick. "You taste so fucking good."

He goes back to licking Magnus over and over until Magnus can only hold onto the desk and take it, his body  _ shaking _ with pleasure.

Without any warning, Alec pulls off and manhandles Magnus around. His feet hit the floor, his chest the desk. He raises his hips, silentingly begging for what he wants. 

They've done a lot of things including Alec bottoming but Alec's always been cautious of taking Magnus, not wanting to lose control. Well, Magnus  _ wants _ him to lose control. Wants the Shadowhunter to hold him down and fuck him for everything he's worth. 

"Please," he finally grits out, his body breaking out in goosebumps at admitting what he wants. "Please, Alexander."

Two big hands grip his hips right before Alec's cock is sliding through his crack. Alec pushing his cheeks together, making a slick tunnel for himself to thrust through. "Can't," Alec says brokenly. "Can't, baby. Can't hold myself back. If I fuck you right now I'm gonna knot you and don't want that to be a quick fuck."

Magnus moans brokenly, his forehead finding the desk. "Why the fuck must you be the sweetest alpha? Fuck!"

Alec snorts before his head is leaning between his shoulder blade. "My omega deserves the world," Alec whispers, his hips picking up speed. The head of his cock brushes over Magnus' hole on every swipe and the tease is enough to have him right on the edge. 

"I want it," Magnus admits. "I want everything, Alexander. Call me greedy but I want everything you'll give me."

Alec's teeth find their way to Magnus' shoulder and a moment later, Magnus feels the warm splash of Alec's cum against his ass and lower back.

Alec's hand reaches down, stroking Magnus' cock just the way he likes and it's all over. Magnus' body tenses as he comes, marking Alec's desk with his cum. And that thought shouldn’t be as hot as it is!

Afterwards, as Alec's chest lays against Magnus' back, his big arms holding Magnus, Magnus asks, "did you mean it? You want to knot me?"

"Of course," Alec says right away. "Magnus, I  _ love _ you. I wanna give you everything and more."

Magnus' heart skips a beat. "I love you, too."

"I'm gonna make it special, okay? I'm sorry we've been a secret. You deserve so much more than that."

"Hey," Magnus says gently, turning his head and kissing Alec's throat. "It's okay. As long as I have you, I don't care about the rest."

"You have me forever, Magnus. I promise you that."

**FIVE**

"So," Alec says, his hands in Magnus'. "You're  _ really _ sure?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, his hand coming up to caress Alec's cheek. "Positive. I want you. Only you. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more."

It's everything Alec needed to hear. He leans forward, pulling Magnus into a fierce kiss. He doesn't hold himself back, doesn't worry about being too alpha. The taste of Magnus' mouth makes his chest rumble, his cock harden. 

After stripping them both of their clothes, Alec tosses Magnus onto the bed, smiling when Magnus bounces. Gods, he's gorgeous stretched out on golden sheets. 

Magnus lifts his hands, beckoning Alec forward and who is Alec to deny his omega anything?

He situates himself between Magnus' thighs, kissing him slower this time, savouring the taste and the feel of Magnus below him. It doesn't take long before the tell tale smell of Magnus' slick fills the air. He growls, his teeth running over Magnus' throat. Oh how he wants to bite down, taste Magnus blood against his tongue, and claim the omega as his own. But not now. Not yet. 

"Alexander," Magnus moans, spreading his thighs even wider. His voice is breathy, begging for what he wants and Alec plans on delivering. 

"Such a beautiful omega," Alec whispers as his hand runs down Magnus' toned belly and past his cock. He sucks in a sharp breath when he feels just how wet Magnus already is. "So wet, Magnus. Fuck, that's hot."

"All for you. Want you so bad," Magnus admits, not an ounce of self consciousness. He's perfect. 

Alec slowly pushes two fingers into Magnus' hole. He closes his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by how tight and warm he is around his fingers. His cock throbs, wanted to be inside there. Soon, he promises.

Magnus pulls his hips away, pulling Alec's fingers free before flipping over to his hands and knees. He's already panting and they've barely even started. "Please, Alec."

Alec's hand touches Magnus' hip. "I wanna see you."

Magnus shakes his head. "Once we're knotted you'll be glad it's this way. Now come on," he says, shaking his ass. 

Alec is a simple alpha, unable to control himself when an omega is literally begging to be fucked, shaking their perfect ass at him. The smell of Magnus' slick fills the air and he can't hold himself back anymore. Getting up on his knees, Alec grabs Magnus' asscheeks, pulling them apart and moaning as Magnus' hole is right there, glistening with slick, looking pretty and perfect. If Magnus wasn't so desperate, Alec would take a moment to tongue fuck him. 

"Alexander!" Magnus whines, making Alec smile. 

Slowly, Alec pushes the tip of his cock into Magnus' hole, staring at the spot where Magnus' hole opens, accepting the intrusion.

Alec has every intention of taking things slowly but Magnus twarts that plan by shoving back, impaling himself on Alec's cock. Alec grunts, his dick encased in tight, hot pleasure. Fuck. It takes everything for him not to come right then and there. 

Alec leans down, covering his omega with his body, surrounded Magnus just as Magnus surrounds his dick. One of his hands touches Magnus', twining their fingers together. 

"Alec. Oh, Alexander. You feel so good filling me up. So perfect."

"Funny," Alec says between panted breathes. "Was just thinking the same about you."

"Now please move," Magnus grits out. 

And Alec does. He pulls almost all the way out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside before slamming back home. Magnus moans and it spurs Alec on, pumping his hips, speeding up when Magnus begs for more. It doesn't take long before Alec's knot is tingling, preparing itself to pop.

"Oh my god," Magnus murmurs, sounding delirious at this point. His hips keep pushing back, meeting every single one of Alec's thrusts. "Please, Alec. Give it to me. Want it!"

Sweat drips down Magnus' back and Alec leans down, licking it up, moaning at the salty taste. It only takes a few more thrusts before Alec is crying out, his knot popping fully and locking him inside Magnus. He swivels his hips as he comes, filling Magnus with his cum. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Magnus murmurs, his ass tightening around Alec's knot, prolonging his orgasm. Magnus reaches underneath himself, stroking his cock before coming as well. 

Alec is careful as he puts them both on their sides, thankful Magnus talked him into doing it in this position. 

"That was--" he starts, finding no word worthy of what they just experienced, that they're  _ currently _ experiencing together. 

"Perfect," Magnus says. "Fucking perfect."

Just then, Alec's phone pings with a new message. He reaches over, picking it up and freezing. 

"What is it?"

"It's Jace. He said it's about time."

Magnus looks over his shoulder and he holds the phone out for Magnus to read. "Ah," Magnus finally says. "It seems we've never been as sneaky as we thought."

Then another message comes in, saying how happy Jace is for them and to just make it official already. Alec leans his forehead against the back of Magnus' hair, letting out a snort. 

"Well, that makes things easy, huh?"

Magnus laces their fingers together. "That it does. I love you, Alexander."

"Love you too, Magnus. Forever." 

**+ONE**

Sweat drips down Magnus temple, dropping down onto Alec's chest. His hips move faster, riding his alpha's cock with abandonment, pleasure racing through him. He's so fucking close. 

"Magnus," Alec moans just as his knot locks them together. The pressure on his rim is overwhelming in the best way and his cock explodes, pouring against Alec's chest. 

Magnus lets instinct take over, tilting his head to the side and giving Alec room. His alpha leans up, biting at Magnus' throat. The moment his teeth sink in, Magnus is coming once more, his mind delirious with pleasure. 

Alec pulls back and it's Magnus' turn. He bites Alec back, marking his alpha as his own. The connection happens all at once, making them mates. 

Alec sits up, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, holding him close. Magnus is stunned, feeling overwhelmed with love and affection. 

"I love you," Alec murmurs, leaning far enough away to pepper Magnus' face with kisses. "Love you so much. And now I get to keep you. Forever."

There weren't a lot of records showing Shadowhunters and Warlocks mating. But they found enough to know that once they'd become mates officially, Alec would gain his immortality. Alec won't be leaving him. Not ever. 

Just the reminder is enough to leave him breathless. "I get to keep you," he whispers, his voice breaking. "Alexander."

“Yes,” Alec agrees, his face splitting into a smile. “Forever.”

There's a knock on the door and Magnus wraps the blanket around their waist, making sure they're both covered. "What?"

Jace pops his head in, wiggling his brows. "Congrats you two. I can feel the new connection. I'm happy for you."

"And you couldn't wait until after we came out?"

Jace blows out a long breath. "Yeah, okay. But I was just really excited okay. I couldn't wait!"

Alec throws a pillow at his parabatai. "Get out of here!"

Magnus buries his face against Alec's chest, laughing, overwhelmed with joy. 

"You still sure about this?" Alec asks jokingly. 

"Never been sure of anything more."


End file.
